Burning Wood
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Nick and Xander start going out. Will it actually work, or end in heartache? Not a good summary, I know, but please read and review. MM slash. NickXander.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will never ever own them.

Chapter 1

"Xander, what are you staring at?" Madison asked, noticing that Xander was simply sitting in his chair at his job.

"Nothing," he quickly lied. Madison calmly looked in the direction where Nick was currently bending over to picking up boxes, his ass showing off its infinite hotness.

"Looking at Nick again?" she asked knowingly, trying not to smirk at the way Xander was turning a light shade of red.

"Yeah, I can't help myself. He's so hot. I swear, I could just eat that ass -- it looks that good."

Madison looked around, noticing that it was closing time and there was no one else around but Nick, Xander, and herself. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked. Xander stared at her.

"About what?"

Madison bent close down to his ear. "Why don't you ask Nick out?"

Xander's face went redder. "No, I can't!"

Madison placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why can't you?" Xander's brain stopped at mid-thought; nothing was coming to him.

"I just can't," he said without really thinking about it.

Madison put an evil grin on her face. "Alright. I understand." She then stood up straight and turned in Nick's direction. What happened next, neither of them saw coming.

"Hey, Nick. On Xander's behalf, will you go out with him?"

Suddenly, the room went quiet; Nick stopped moving and Xander turned the darkest shade of red humanly possible. He quickly grabbed a magazine, opened it, and covered his face with it, his heart beating at two hundred miles per hour. 'A heart attack. I'm going to have a heart attack!' Xander thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Nick stopped moving boxes and stood still. 'Wow. Xander likes me -- he really likes me,' Nick thought to himself. After a moment of happiness, he realized he needed to answer.

"Yes, I will go out with you," Nick responded to the question before he had a chance to think about it. Xander's heart rate went up.

'He said yes! That's so weird. He wants to go out with me!'

Meanwhile, Madison walked over to the counter and grabbed her purse. "I'm going home now. Have fun, boys." With that, she walked out the shop, leaving Xander and Nick alone, who avoided looking at each other for a while.

Finally, Xander lowered the magazine.

"So… here we are," he said, throwing it on the table next to him.

Nick turned to look at him. "Yeah," he replied lamely. They looked at each other for a long moment.

"So what do we do next?"

Xander thought for a moment. "I guess you take a seat next to me." Nick walked over and took a seat next to Xander.

"So we're going out?" he asked in a nervous voice. Nick nodded his head, then reached out and took hold of Xander's hand, which was something he'd seen couples do before and figured he should give a try. Xander felt Nick's hand in his own, noticing how it felt warm and soft.

It had been a while since Xander was with anyone and didn't know how it worked exactly, but he was willing to give a try. Nick was thinking about what he should do next and the only thing he could think of was a new thing for him: he leaned over and softly kissed Xander's lips. Xander was shocked, but enjoyed the feel of his lips. They were soft and suddenly Xander never wanted Nick to move away, but he did eventually. Nick laughed a little.

"Wow, I'd never done that before," Nick said as he held Xander's hand tighter.

Xander was wondering what the hell he should do now, until his body answered for him. He leaned forward and kissed Nick on the lips, this time placing his free hand on Nick's check, rubbing it softly as they made out. After a minute, they separated, both of them smiling.

"You're a good kisser," Nick said to Xander, causing him to blush.

"You're a good kisser, too." Then they were quiet again as they sat there, simply holding hands.

"So what do we do now? Go our separate ways or what?" Nick asked, breaking the silence.

Xander stood up, pulling Nick up with him. He pulled Nick into a hug, which was something Nick didn't expect. Although shocked by this, he placed a head on Xander's shoulder, then they slowly wrapped their hands around each other, both of them enjoying the feel of each other's shirts and soft skin.

Xander kissed Nick on the side of the head and said, "I want you to come home with me and I want to enjoy your company, not just as my friend but as my boyfriend."

Nick smiled. "Lets go," he said in a soft voice. Xander smiled and released Nick, but not before kissing him one last time on the lips.

"Alright. Let's go."

Both of them walked out of the store, holding hands.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own "Power Rangers."

XXX

Chapter 2

The door to Xander's apartment finally opened, so he led Nick in by the hand. "Nice place," Nick said as he shut the door.

"Thanks," Xander responded. He lifted Nick's hand and placed a kiss on it. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"Let's go the living room and watch the _Buffy_ marathon, then," Xander suggested.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "You like _Buffy_?"

Xander grinned, pulling Nick into the living room. "Yeah, Madison got me hooked on it a few years ago."

When they got in the living room, Nick took a seat on the couch while Xander walked over to the TV and found the remote. Xander turned on the TV and walked back to sit on the couch. After punching in a few numbers, the channel changed and the beginning of 'Once More, with Feeling' came on. Xander softly threw the remote on the coffee table.

They sat together as they began watching the episode, but Xander couldn't reset the sexy man sitting next to him, so he carefully moved a hand over to one of Nick's thighs. Taking a quick, deep breath, Xander began to rub. 'Wow, that feels really good,' Nick thought to himself.

Xander kept rubbing Nick's leg at a steady rate. 'Okay, take it easy and don't go too fast. No need to rush things,' Xander thought to himself, although that's exactly when his hand went too far up and accidentally touched Nick's crotch. Xander froze.

'Oh, shit,' Xander and Nick thought simultaneously, though neither of them moved for a long time.

'Alright, I guess I've got to do something, so here we go,' Nick thought as he slowly reached down to grab Xander's hand.

Xander watched Nick pick up his hand, and then moved closer to Xander. When he was close enough, Nick put Xander's arm around his shoulder before taking Xander's free hand and entangling it in his own.

"Xander, I hope you don't mind me doing this," Nick said as he leaned his head against Xander's shoulder, "but I feel that I need to be close to you."

Xander smiled at Nick. "It's alright; I've been feeling the same way, too," he said as he gently placed his head on Nick's shoulder. They sat there quietly, simply enjoying the moment.

"Xander, you feel so warm and comforting," Nick said, closing his eyes so he could mentally enjoy everything.

Xander slowly lifted his head off of Nick's body, the released his hand from Nick's and calmly moved it to Nick's face to cup it. Nick's eyes slowly opened when he felt Xander gently turn his head.

"Xander, what...?" Nick began, but Xander quietly shushed him, then leaned in and gave Nick a soft kiss. Nick smiled when Xander pulled back a little, before he himself leaned in to return the kiss. They began to wrap their arms tightly around each other's bodies, and soon enough the kiss became more passionate.

Xander, after a few minutes, felt brave enough to slowly insert his tongue into Nick's warm mouth, and Nick gladly returned the favor. One of Xander's hands went to the front of Nick's shirt and began to unbutton it.

Nick moved his arms so Xander could take off Nick's shirt, who then threw it on the floor. Nick reached over and began to pull Xander's shirt off as well, but before the shirt even landed on the floor Xander was back passionately kissing Nick. Xander's right hand began to rub Nick's chest, who then stopped kissing Xander to have his lips begin their exploration. He started on Xander's neck, then worked his way to his shoulders. Nick gently pushed Xander back on the couch and began to kiss his chest, moving down toward his stomach. Xander was simply lying on his back, enjoying the attention, but Nick stopped as soon as he got to the top of Xander's pants.

'Not tonight. We still need a few more dates before I go there,' Nick thought as he began to kiss his way upward. When got back to Xander's neck, Nick took a detour and went toward Xander's ear instead, slowly inserting his tongue.

"Nick, that feels so good…" Xander moaned. Nick kept going for a few minutes, until but then stopped. "Why did you stop?" Xander whined.

Nick grinned, then kissed Xander's forehead. "That was only a taste of what is to come."

"Then I look forward to the main course."

Nick placed one last kiss on Xander's lips. "Alright, let's go to bed. It's late," Nick said, sitting up.

Xander had a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about? It's only seven-thirty."

Nick shook his head, then pointed at a nearby clock. Xander turned his head, and to his shock he saw it was past midnight. "Damn. I guess we were having some real good fun." Xander fully sat up.

"Alright, we better get to bed. We have work in the morning." Nick and Xander both got to their feet.

"Xander, where will I sleep?" Nick asked in a shy voice.

Xander took Nick's hand. "You're going sleep in my bed with me tonight."

Nick was shocked. "Are you sure?"

Xander started to walk toward his room, pulling Nick behind him. "I'm positive. But I should warn you, I sleep naked."

Nick grinned. "Don't worry. So do I."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

Xander woke up the morning shortly before his alarm clock was set to go off. He turned to see the time; it was eight in the morning. He then turned his head to see his sleeping boyfriend. Xander reached a hand out and gently ran it hand across Nick's face.

'Nick looks so cute asleep,' Xander thought to himself, if only for a moment, since his bladder announced it was now time to drain the lizard.

Xander quickly and quietly crawled out of bed, then tiptoed out of the room and down the hallway. When he reached the bathroom, he carefully opened the door but didn't really bother closing it; it was pointless when you live by yourself. Once inside, Xander started brushing his teeth.

After a quick rinse, he realized Nick didn't bring a toothbrush or clothes. The toothbrush part was easy; he would let him use one of his unopened packs. 'Maybe Nick could just borrow a set of my clothes until he gets back to his home,' he thought as he turned on the shower.

When the water was at the right temperature, Xander climbed in, letting the water fall on him as he thought about how his life has changed in the past twelve hours. He now has a boyfriend… and it was Nick. Nick, his boyfriend? That was going to take time to get use to.

Xander reached downward to grab the soap, then began to rub it against his body. As he washed, he closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander to thoughts of last night. A particularly good one was of both of them on the couch, making out, and Nick's kissing downward on his stomach. Xander smiled at the memory.

"Nick, I wish you were here for a repeat performance," Xander softly said out loud.

"Wishes come true…" a voice whispered in front of him. Xander open his eyes, and standing in front of him was Nick. Xander grinned before he leant forward and placed a kiss on Nick's lips.

"How long have you been up?" he asked. Nick took the soap out of Xander's hand and placed it on the shelf.

"I got up shortly after you got out of bed," Nick answered as he wrapped his arms around Xander's body.

"Now, let's make your wish come true," Nick said softly, leaning in to make out with Xander. Moments later, Nick inserted his tongue into Xander's mouth, causing him to moan with pleasure into Nick's mouth. They stood there, passionately kissing for a long time, knowing that they couldn't stay there all day, despite how much they really wanted to.

Nick broke the kiss and placed his head on Xander's shoulder. Both just stood there, letting the water fall on their bodies.

"Guess we need to get out," Xander said as he rubbed Nick's back.

"Yep..."

"Do you need to brush your teeth?"

"I used one of your extra toothbrushes," Nick answered.

"Alright. Let's get dressed." Xander reached over and shut off the shower, before the pair released each other and climbed out. Xander grabbed a couple of towels and they went into the bedroom.

After drying off, Xander lent Nick a couple of his clothes. No sooner were they done dressing when there was a knock at the door. Xander went to answer it. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Madison." Xander opened the door. "Good morning, Xander. How was your night?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"Morning to you, too. And it was a very good night… and morning," Xander responded as he walked to his counter to grab his wallet and keys. Madison covered her mouth out of excitement.

"Oh, my God. I want details!"

Xander shook his head. "Sorry, Maddie, but we have to go to work now." Then Xander yelled down the hallway, "Nick, let's get going." Nick finally walked out of the bedroom.

"Oh, my God -- you guys did do it last night!"

Nick gave Madison a strange look. "What gave you _that_ idea?" Nick asked.

Madison pointed a finger at him. "Because you're wearing his clothes!"

Nick shook his head. "I'm wearing his clothes because I don't have any _clean ones_ of my own. Plus, we're waiting for the right moment."

"Oh. I guess that's good," Madison said disappointedly.

Eventually, they gathered their things and all three walked out if the apartment. After Xander locked the door, they went to Madison's car, Nick and Xander getting in the back. Madison started the car and drove off, but before she even got to the turn to leave the apartment Nick and Xander were already laying on the backseat making out. Madison saw this in the rearview mirror and softly shook her head.

'Looks like the right moment will be coming soon,' Madison thought as she turned her car into traffic. "Hey, you two horny young men in the back seat."

"What is it?" Nick asked in between kisses.

"How about we get pizza after work today? I'll buy."

"Sure. Thanks," Xander responded in between kisses.

"Cool," Madison said as she kept on driving.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick and Xander arrived home late after the pizza. Feeling full and tired, Xander went into his bathroom to fill the tub, while Nick went into the bedroom to call Udonna and Leanbow. He knew they were pissed over him not coming home last night. Xander stripped off his clothes and got into the tub.

"This feels good..." Xander said to himself. "Nothing like having a nice, relaxing bath...â€ Xander closed his eyes.

"Hey, Xander" Nick kneeled close to the tub.

"Hey. How did things go with the parents?" Xander asked, opening his eyes.

Nick sighed. "Well, Mom yelled at me, then Dad did too. Mom told me I was in deep trouble. To make a long story short, when I go home. I'll be grounded for two weeks _and_ I'll have to clean up after work for those two weeks."

"No, you _can't_ be grounded. It's not fair". Nick moved toward Xander and kissed him on the lips.

"I know, Xander. But don't worry; we'll still have the backroom at work."

Xander grinned. "True, very true. But let's talk about right now." Before Nick could say anything else, though, Xander pulled him into the bathtub, fully clothed.

"Xander, what are you doing?" Nick asked, laughing while he splashed around for a second.

"I wanted some company. There was no time to ask," Xander responded smugly as he grabbed Xander and pulled him closer.

Nick shook his head. "Couldn't you have waited until I got undressed?"ﾝ

"Hell no." He pressed their lips together, turning it into a deep, passionate kiss.

Nick was more than happy to avoid going home for a little while. He soon broke the kiss, aiming his lips lower onto his neck.

"Wait, let's finish this on my bed." Nick grinned as they both get out of the bathtub.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, they began to attack each other, inserting their tongues into each others mouths. They fell on the bed, Xander on top of Nick. Finally, after some time, they broke the kiss for some much-needed air. Both of their breathing was a little heavy as Nick looked into Xander's eyes; he knew he was thinking what he was thinking.

"Xander, I want you..." Nick whispered between breaths.

"I want you, too, Nick," he whispered back. He freed a hand and brushed it through Nick's hair.

"Are you sure?"

Nick grabbed Xander's hand and kissed it. "I haven't been more sure of anything in my life."

"Alright. Anything you want you want, it's yours." Xander grinned as he bent down to place a kiss on Nick's lips.

"Make me one with you,"ﾝ whispered Nick. Happy to give into Nick's request, Xander went back to passionately kissing Nick. Neither of them heard the Mystic Morpher going off in the background.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Xander and Nick woke up the next morning at about the same time. Nick's head was on Xander's chest, while Xander's arms were wrapped around Nick. "Morning," greeted Nick.

"Morning to you, too," Xander replied as he placed a kiss on Nick's lips.

"Xander, last night I felt closer to you than I have ever felt for another person," he said, placing his he head back on Xander's chest.

Xander just smiled and ran a hand through Nick's hair. "Yeah, I feel the same way." They remained quiet for a moment, enjoying the thoughts about the previous night.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Xander asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed.

Nick kissed Xander's chest. "Yeah, because I had you for a pillow."

"We need to take a shower, and as sad as I am to say it, you need to go home."

Nick groaned. "Two weeks in my room and Fire Heart cleaning. Wow, sounds fun."

Both of them got out of bed. "Don't worry. Until you're free, we'll still have the backroom at work," Xander assured Nick as he led him to the bathroom. After they each brushed their teeth, both hopped in the shower, making out as soon as they reached each other.

While still kissing, Xander slowly grabbed the shampoo bottle. He broke the kiss and began to wash Nick's hair. "I enjoyed being with you, Nick," he said as he rubbed in the shampoo.

"I enjoyed it, too, Xander," Nick said, placing his head under the water to rise out the shampoo.

When Xander was done, it was Nick's turn to shampoo Xander's hair. Xander wrapped his arms around Nick's body and pulled him into another make-out session, and after he slowly slipped his tongue into Nick's mouth, Nick let out a soft moan. They stood there for a while, or at least until they noticed the hot water had turned cold.

Nick broke the kiss. "Damn. I guess we've been here for too long," he said, turning around to shut off the water.

"I guess so." Xander climbed out of the shower, then walked over to the closet and opened it, sighing as he saw it empty. 'Note to self: Do laundry later today after I go shopping.'

Nick walked up from behind him. "Looks like you need help with the laundry."

"Looks like we're going to air-dry," Xander said as they walked out of the bathroom.

When they reached the bedroom, Xander grabbed Nick's clothes from the other day off of the floor, throwing them back to him. Nick caught them and got dressed, as did Xander. When they were fully dressed, Xander walked Nick to the door.

"Well, I better be getting home now," Nick said as he grabbed the doorknob.

Xander held Nick's head and gave him a long kiss goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Nick placed a kiss on Xander's lips. "Alright. Bye." With that, Nick opened the door and walked out. When the door closed, Xander sighed and began to walk away.

"I guess I need to get clothes washed, call the garage to check on my car, and call Madison to see if she could help me with grocery shopping," Xander said to himself.

Root Core 

Nick walked in to find Udonna sitting in a chair, waiting for him. "Where have you been and why didn't you answer my call?" she asked, standing up.

"I was at Xander's and we were watching TV," Nick quickly answered, though Udonna sensed he was lying.

"Well, that's a nice excuse. Now, go to Fire Heart, liar, and clean up after him. And after you're done, it's straight to your room. We will talk about this later with your father."

Nick nodded and walked over to the cupboard to grab several garbage bags, then walked into Dragon Heart's lair. "Whatever punishment I get, it won't matter because being with Xander last night was wroth it."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Madison stood by the door with her ear pressed against the wood. Nick and Xander were back there... doing something. "Madison, what are you doing?" Vida asked from behind, causing Madison to jump in surprise.

"Vida, it's rude to sneak up on people like that," Madison growled at her sister.

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black," Vida snapped back. Madison glared at her. "What are you doing?" Vida asked, ignoring her sister's glare.

"Trying to hear if Nick and Xander are doing anything back there."

"Are they?"

"I hear a moan once in a while, but nothing really big."

Vida shook her head. "Madison, you need to get back to work and let them have their privacy."

"No! I've always I wanted to hear this in real life."

Vida crossed her arms. "Madison, either you leave willingly or go kicking and screaming."

"Then I choose neither."

Vida raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Within seconds Chip appeared at her side. "What is it, Vida?" he asked.

"Grab one arm and I'll grab the other." Vida and Chip reached over, both grabbing an arm.

"No! Let me go now!" Madison demanded as they began to drag her away. "This is better than gay porn! Let me go right this second!"

"No," Vida and Chip said together.

On the other side of the door, Xander had Nick pressed against the wall as they were making out. "I've waited all night for this," Xander whispered into Nick's ear.

"Me, too." They resumed their making out for a bit.

"So how did last night go with the parents?"

Nick sighed. "After I cleaned Fire Heart's lair, my mom and dad sat me down for a two-hour lecture."

"Harsh."

Nick placed his hand under Xander's shirt and took it off. "They know nothing about us, so it's all good." Nick leaned in and kissed Xander while his other hand rubbed against the soft skin on his chest.

"But we have more important things to talk about," Nick softly said later.

"Really?"

"Like how we need to go on a date."

"Oh, really?" Xander asked after realizing what was going on. "A date? I don't how a date works."

"Yeah, I mean, we've had sex, made out, and showered together, and the next logical step seems to be to go on a date."

"Guess that makes sense, but what about your grounding? You have to go straight home after work."

Nick groaned. "Yeah, I know, but—" An idea suddenly hit him. "Xander, let's have it right now."

"Okay, but where would we go?" Nick didn't have a clue.

"Let's just go to Subway and get a couple of subs," Xander suggested.

Nick smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Good." Xander placed an arm around Nick. "Besides, it's our turn to get lunch for everyone."

It took them ten minutes to get the food and make it back. After they passed it all out to Madison, Vida, and Chip, they went outside to sit on some benches at the front so they could have some privacy.

"Xander, what is it about me you first noticed that said _I like him_?"

"Well, first thing I noticed were your gorgeous eyes. You have a cute nose, too." Xander placed a finger on the tip of his nose. Nick grinned. "You're just a good-looking guy, with a good personality to match. Plus, you have a hot ass." Nick chuckled and Xander removed his finger to kiss Nick. When they released each other, Xander took his chance to ask Nick the same question.

"What was the first thing you noticed about me?" Nick wasn't sure why, but he didn't have an answer. The first time he saw Xander he thought he was a coward and self-centered, but over time Nick saw a deeper side to him that he fell for. Well, maybe he should go with that last part because it was the part he likes about Xander.

"You're a nice, caring person with a big heart. Also, I also like your accent, and I also think you have a hot ass with or without clothes on." For this lovely statement, Xander pull Nick in for a longer kiss. They only broke a part because they needed air.

"We need to finish our lunch and get back to work," Nick said breathlessly.

"Yeah." They then went back to making out, their arms wrapped tightly around each other's body. They probably would have gone at it all day, but a voice brought them back to real world.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you guys need to get back to work." They turn to look at the person who spoke. They expected to see Madison, but it turn out to Vida, who stood there with a grin on her face.

"Alright, Vida. We're coming," Xander said, trying to hide his disappointment. Vida walked inside as Xander and Nick slowly released each other.

"Damn it," Nick groaned, placing his head on Xander's shoulder. He didn't want it o end, but he was getting out of work in a few hours only to return home to clean up after a dragon. Nick wondered how he was going to make it for the rest of the two weeks.

"You'll make it," Xander whispered to Nick, knowing what he was thinking.

"Damn your mind-reading," Nick joked.

Xander laughed, then became serious. "I know it's unfair. We just started going out and we want to spend a lot time together, but the world seems to going against us." Nick nodded his head. "Don't worry, Nick; it will be all worth it in the end." This seemed to comfort Nick.

Both of them stood up, then grabbed what remained of their lunch and walked inside. Madison and Vida were at the counter doing some work, but both looked up and saw the door open and Nick and Xander walk in, talking a laughing.

They watch them walk by, and Madison told Vida what both of them were thinking. "I hope those make it. They seem right for each other." Vida nodded in agreement.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A week slowly passed by since Nick was grounded. Their contact was very limited, since he was training with his father to help Nick become a stronger warrior. The only time Xander really got to see him was at work, but sadly they only had a few moments together that only allowed a quick kiss and hug. But this all ended on day seven when Nick walked into work.

"Hey, Xander, guess what! I'm ungrounded."

"What? Really?" Xander said, surprised. Nick nodded. "That is so good to hear," he said before grabbing Nick and pulling him into hug. Nick only had a few seconds to enjoy Xander holding him before he realized something. "Wait. How did you get ungrounded?"

"Well, Xander, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Nick said, avoiding the subject.

Xander gave him a look. "Nick, I'm a Power Ranger; we fight demons, and you have a pet dragon. I don't think anything after that will shock me."

Nick chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Nick took a quick look at his clock. "I'll tell you after you get off of work."

Xander had a smile on his face. "Then I guess I'm in luck. I'm off the clock as of two minutes ago, so..." Xander placed an arm around a stunned Nick's shoulder and led him out of the store. "When we get into the car, you can tell me how you got ungrounded."

XXX

In Xander's car, Nick began to explain how the events unfolded.

"So basically, it's like this. After a week of cleaning up dragon crap -- which, by the way, takes three hours to get rid of the smell -- I pretty much figured I had two choices: Either tell them the truth and try to make a deal to get ungrounded, or tell them nothing and take my punishment like a man. So I chose the former and ran downstairs and told them. 'Mom, Dad, I can't take it anymore. This is the truth: The reason I was gone two days is I'm dating Xander and we stayed at his place.'" Xander couldn't help but stare at him.

"That was tactful of you," Xander said after forcing himself to takes his eyes off of Nick. "So what happened next?"

"Well, it was weird. Mom got a serious look on her face and I thought something bad was going to happen. Then suddenly she said, 'About time you told us the truth.'"

"Are you serious?" Xander asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Turns out she knew the whole time before I got back, and the extra week of grounding and the Fire Heart clean-up was just to get me to tell the truth, and to their surprise I lasted longer than they thought."

Xander turned into a parking lot, found a space, parked, and shut off the car. "So I'm guessing they took it well, seeing as you're here and ungrounded," he said as he climbed out of the car.

"Yeah," Nick spoke as he also climbed out of the car. "But sadly Mom gave me a lecture before I left, saying stuff like, 'Don't ever do that again. You can't fool a mom's ESP. We love you, no matter what.'" They began to climb some stairs.

"That's good to hear," Xander said as they reached a door.

"Oh, I didn't tell you the best part yet," Nick spoke in a cheerful voice.

"What is it?" Xander asked as he pulled out a set of keys.

"I told them don't expect me for a while because--" As soon as Xander opened the door, Nick grabbed Xander from behind and gently pushed him. Once inside, Nick backward-kicked the door shut, then turned Xander around. "I was going to make up for some lost time."

Xander smiled as he bent down and kissed Nick -- which, of course, became much more. The kiss deepened and they began to move quickly without looking toward the couch, and somehow they managed to get on the couch without falling over it.

Once there, the shirts came off, as did the rest of there clothes.

"Wow, I missed that," Nick said, wiping his forehead.

"Me too," Xander said, placing a kiss on Nick's forehead. Nick then leaned his head on Xander's shoulder.

"Xander, I think we should go on a date."

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing, too. I mean, we've already kissed, had sex, and been separated. It seems like the next logical step to do."

Nick Laughed at Xander's last comment. "Xander, I think going on a date is supposed to go first before any of that."

Xander laughed too. "I guess so, but then again I'm not a person to follow rules like those." Xander then kissed Nick on the cheek.

"How is six o'clock tomorrow sound to you? We could catch a movie and get a bite afterward." Nick lifted his head off of Xander's shoulder and looked at him.

"And after, we come back here for dessert," Nick said hopefully.

Xander smiled, then placed a hand to Nick's check. "Anything you want, it's yours." Xander leaned in and kissed Nick on the lips softly.

"Xander, do you know what I want now?" Nick asked when Xander's lips were an inch from his.

"What is it?" Xander asked in a low voice.

Nick turn to kiss Xander. "I want to get cleaned up and head to your room for some fun."

The grin grew bigger on Xander's face he sat up, pulling Nick up with him. "Alright, babe. Your wish is my command."

----

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nick stood at the entrance of his closet looking through a small row of clothes he owned, while Madison sat on his bed watching. As far as she could tell, Nick was having a hard time picking out an outfit to wear.

"Nick, do you need some help?" she asked. Without taking his eyes off of the clothes he answered her.

"I think I do. After all, Xander's seen me naked. After that clothes seem like a useless thing to wear, if you know what I mean."

Madison stood up and walked to the closet. "Nick, it doesn't matter what you wear, because by the end of the night they're going to be a pile on the floor." Nick laughed at the joke, but it still didn't help me with his problem. Madison reached over and grabbed a black shirt and jeans.

"Wear these -- and trust me, it will work," she said as she placed the clothes into Nick's arms.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but can you turn around as I get dressed?" Nick asked. Madison couldn't help but grin.

"Are you ashamed of something?" she asked as she turned.

"No," Nick shot back as he began to dress, hoping Xander was having the same problem with dressing as he was.

[Xander's Apartment

Xander was dressed and ready to go, but the only problem he was having at the moment was his hair.

"Xander, what are you doing?" Vida asked from Xander's bed.

"Trying to get my hair looking perfect," he answered as he reached for another comb.

"Why are you making such a fuss over your hair, anyway? I mean, it's not like it's going to be a mess when you and Nick get back here." Xander gave his hair one last brush and looked in the mirror; it finally looked perfect to him.

"Hey, I'm gong on a movie/dinner date with Nick and seeing this is our first date, I want everything to be beyond perfect, from my hair to my clothes." Xander began to exam himself a little closer.

"Wow. You're going through all this trouble just for Nick?" Vida asked, getting off the bed.

"Yep. Nick is a special person to me and I want to look beyond good for him."

"Oh, I see..." Vida began to walk to Xander's side.

"See what?" Xander asked, confused at Vida's strange behavior.

"Oh, Xander, even you can't be _that_ hard-headed." Vida gave Xander a frustrated look.

"Honestly, Vida, I don't have a clue what you're talking about!"

Vida groaned. No more beating around the bush. "Xander, you hardhead. You're in love."

Xander stopped looking in the mirror to face Vida. "What? I'm in love?"

Vida nodded. "Yeah, Xander, you're in love with Nick."

Xander began to think. They stood there the quiet for a few minutes before Xander spoke. "Are you sure?"

Vida resisted the urge to hit Xander. "Yes, you are, and I can prove it."

Xander raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How can you do that?" An evil grin spread across her face.

"It's quite simple. I say a word, you say the first thing that comes to mind, okay?"

"'K."

Vida cleared his voice. "Lips."

"Kiss."

"Skin."

"Touch."

"Love."

"Nick." Xander's eyes widened at once when he realized what he said.

"Told you so," Vida said before patting Xander on the shoulder and walking out of the room.

[Nick's Room

Nick was fully dressed and applying some CK cologne to his neck, while Madison sat on his bed watching.

"Oh, CK... Trying to make this date even more special?" Madison asked with a grin. A few more spots and Nick was done.

"Madison, it's our first date and I want everything to go smoothly." Nick placed the bottle on the dresser.

"Nick, don't worry. Everything will go smoothly." Madison assured him, then said something he didn't expect. "And tonight you will say I love you to him." Nick looked at her like she was a crazy woman.

"What? I like Xander, sure, but I'm not sure I love him."

Madison stood up on the bed. "Sure, you do. I can tell." She walked up to Nick. "But if you don't believe, then let's look at the facts." She held up a hand.

Finger one: "You went to his apartment and made out with him."

Finger two: "You had sex with him."

Finger three: "You lie for him."

Finger four: "You're going all the way to look good for your date with him."

And finally, finger five: "I've seen the love between you and him when you're together."

Madison lowered her fingers. "Deny it all you want, Nick, but you love him." Madison patted Nick on the shoulder. "Have fun on your date tonight," she said, walking out of the room.

[Xander's Car

"Ready for our date?" Xander asked Nick.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nick answer as Xander started the car.

----

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The date went better than expected. they laughed and painted the town red. The evening was spent at the (movie theater), a local fast food restaurant for a quick bite and ended with a walk along the beach. They returned to Xander's apartment to "relax".

As the door closed, Xander pressed himself against Nick and slowly began to kiss his lover. He slowly backed up walking towards the bed as their clothes fell to the floor.

"Come on Xander you know the magic words to enter." Nick said in a sexy growl. Xander lick his lips. Hunger for the one beneath him. Xander reached forward ;and grabbed each side of Nick's hips. His hand on each hip.

"Slow big guy." Nick cautioned him as he felt Xander push in. "Oh my god that feels so good Xander." Nick cried out as the intrusion. A few minutes later Xander was fully inside.

Xander bent down placing a calming kiss on Nick's back. "Tell me when your ready babe." Xander whispered as he slowly kissed down his lover's spine, causing him to shiver.

"Do it." Nick whispered back. Slowly Xander thrust in Nick sending a wave of ecstasy threw his partner's body. Xander thrust into

Nick again causing another wave to flow through Xander kept a steady slow rhythm with each thrust.

It didn't take long for Xander lust for more orgasmic noises from the man. Xander thrust really hard inward. Nick couldn't fight the raging in his throat. This was something Xander had to earn a little bit later. Xander sensed the challenge and he was willing to accept it.

Xander tighten his grip on Nick's hips. The pounding that was going to happen will loosen his tongue. BAM! Xander push with all his might into the other man. Nick went foreward(forward) barely keeping his mouth shut so no noise would escape. The first attempt failed, but he wasn't going to give up. Xander kept the steady rhythm into a Nick making it harder and harder to keep is orgasm to himself. After a while, Nick was trembling with sexy energy, he had to release it. Nick fell forward on the bed with Xander still on top. Nick finally released the bottled up pleasure; yelling in pleasure with each thrust his lover made.

"Oh my god Xander oh my god!" Nick yelled. Xander placed an arm on Nick's side and turned him to his side. Xander began to pound him both on their sides. Nick began to jack himself off. Then moments of pleasure were only broken when Nick spoke.

"Xander I'm coming come with me." He begged. Xander turned his lovers head and they began to kiss

"Nick, I love you." Xander whispered then they both released. "I love you too Xander." Nick whispered then they both fell asleep.

Xander woke up the next morning with Nick looking at him.

"Do you really love me Xander?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"With all of my heart." Xander answered placing a hand over his heart. "I felt since we first kissed." Nick slid over to Xander wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you too." Nick said in a low voice then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

A make out session quickly began as Xander rolled over, so Nick was on top of him. They were seconds from making love again when the cell phone rang.

"Hello." Xander said when he hit the speaker button.

"Xander I'll be by at nine to get for work." Madison said then hung up the phone.

"Damn work." Nick got off of Xander.

"Yeah I know, but I do have good news." Nick began to rub his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's seven and we have time for a quick shower." Nick quickly sat up.

"Hell yeah!" He yelled then got of the bed. He quickly took hold of Xander's arm.

"Come on we have to get dirty in a clean place." They both laughed as they walk to the Bathroom.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This was a very unexpected turn his life. Never in a million years did Nick think could happen to him.

Then again his mother is a powerful witch and his father use to be a evil knight, so the realm of surprise should be limited by now. Then again this was a very time one hundred big surprise. Nick walk up to his mirror and lift his shirt up to look at the bump that formed on his stomach.

"Wow that's a living thing inside there." Nick said to himself as he turned to his side. He mental wondered if he could kept this hidden from the others and how long could he keep it a secret. He quickly drop his shirt and grab his wallet.

He had no time to wonder about such things because he was late for work.

"Hello Nick." Madison greeted him as he walked in.

"Hello Madison." He said back as he walked passed her. She watched him walk and notice something different about him. She kept staring until her sister interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey sis are you lost in space." She said waving her hand in front of Madison's face.

"Oh sorry I was thinking." Madison explain as she returned to Earth. Vida stood her usually spot next to Madison.

"Is it about Chip and Daggeron final getting together." Madison shook her head. She pointed at Nick who was busy with dusting the shelves.

"No there is something different about Nick. I can feel it." Vida lean forward and watch Nick dust away.

"Yeah Sis your right there is something different." They both stood there watching Nick dust until he walked into the back room to get something else done.

"What should we do about it?" Vida went into deep thinking mode. Just then Chip walk up to Vida with a worried look on his face.

"Vida Daggeron asked me out for the movies tonight and I have no idea what to do or what to wear." Vida sighed and began to rub the sides of her head.

"I get out of work in one hour, so I will meet you at your house and give you a hand." A smile quickly spread across his face.

"Thank toy Vida thank you." Then he ran out of the store. Both Vida and Madison slam there heads down on the counter.

"Two gay troubles at once." Madison groaned.

"I know." Vida groaned. They were quiet for a moment.

"Ok here is the plan." Madison said as she got her head off the counter. "I will deal with Nick while you take care of Chip ok." Vida gave her the thumbs up to show she like the idea.

Nick was looking for the broom and dust pan, so he could start sweeping.

"Hello Nick how are you doing?" Madison asked from the door way.

"Fine." Nick lied He wasn't feeling fine. He just found out he was with child. No one would be fine after finding out that news.

"Oh are you?" Madison asked in a voice Nick knew to be a 'you're a liar.' voice. He only heard that from his mom Udonna when she knew he was lying.

"Yes I am." Madison crossed her arms.

"Nick cut the crap I know there is something wrong with you." Nick gave up the search for the broom and dust pan. Nick stared at Madison and sighed.

"What makes you think there is something wrong with me?" Nick asked trying to avoid telling her the truth. Without warning shock showed across her face.

"Oh my god your Mpreg." Nick nearly fell over in shock.

"What how did you know?" He asked even more surprised. A grin spread across Madison's face.

"I read about it in one of Udonna's books. Did you know its very rare for man to get another man pregnant when with magic." Nick blinked a few times. 'There's a book on this subject wow.'

"In any case Madison you can't tell anyone about this."

"Does Xander know about this?" Nick shook his head.

"I just found out no to long myself and I don't know how to break the news to him." Madison rub the back of her neck as she thought.

"When are you going to tell him?" Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"All I know is I have to do it soon because this belly will be hard to hide plus if mom and dad found out." Madison thought about that for a second. There only son having a child out of wed lock. It was almost laughable.

"Ok Nick we'll figure things out after work ok we can go to my house to think about it ok." Nick gave a nod of his head.

"But first my I freak out about you having baby?" Nick said and gave her a wave to show she my start.

She jump on Nick and hugged him.

"Hurray your going to have a baby." She screamed. "I can't wait to tell Xander."

"Yeah me either." Nick said in a low worried voice.

TBC


End file.
